Family of red
by QueenStorie
Summary: Griff and sarge find out that there father and son see what happens to them. There will be no ister in this story sorry. Red vs Blue warning spanking later.
1. Chapter 1

Me; hello my people I wrote this for it has been on my mind i own nothing.

chapter 1 father and son

In Blood gulch Griff was sitting out side of his base trying to sleep when Sarge came out and hit him over the head.

"Get up dirt bag we have work to do." He said and walked away.

"Fucking asshole." He said and walked after him.

In front of the base the blues team and doc where waiting along with Simmons and Donut.

"Ok now that you are all here I have some very interesting news to share with you. Griff, Sarg this will affect you in a very big way." Doc said

"Just get to the point."

"I did a blood test on you two and well..."

"why did you stop." Church asked

"Oh dramatic affect your both father and son isn't that great."

Griff looked at Sarg and he looked at him.

"."

me; tell me if you want to know more of what happens. review


	2. Chapter 2

Me; hello my people I wrote this for it has been on my mind i own nothing.

chapter 2 Not really oh yes it is

"There is no way in hell that Sarge is my father." Griff said

"No really you are father and son." Doc said

"Man Griff of all the fathers out there you got Sarge. I feel sorry for you." Tucker said

"Fuck you. He is not my dad."

"Well whats your mothers name?" Sarg asked

"Samantha C Griff."

"Uh oh."

"What uh oh why did you say uh oh."

"Well you see I dated a woman by that name and we got a little to drunk and it loks like your the result."

"Screw this shit I'm going back to sleep."

Griff walked off but Sarge got in front of him.

"Now look Max."

"Did you call me by my first name."

"Your mother never told me about you. But we can work throught this Max."

"You said it again."

"Now lets start over and give you papa a huge."

"Simmons its Sarge I think he's sick." Griff said bacing up

"Come on Max give your old man a huge." Sarge said and ran forward

"AAAaaaahhhhhhhh." Griff dogged and ran

"MAX GET BACK HER AND GIVE YOU DAD A HUG." Sarge yelled and chased after him

Sarge chased Griff as he was screaming.

"Should we help him." Tex asked

"Naaaaa let them work this out this is realy funny."

"Wow that is so cool ...do it again." Caboose said

me; ok a lot longer then befor and please do re Caboose get out of here.

Caboose; Ooopps sorry.

me; Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me; hello my people I wrote this for it has been on my mind i own nothing.

chapter 3 family of red and well other stuff

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Girff yelled still running from Sarg.

"Griff's been yelling and scrreaming for three houres how does he do that." Church asked

"You don't want to know." Simmons said

"Man Sarg isn't even slowing down." Donut said

"Yeah."

"Leave me alone I don't want a hug." Griff yelled

"Of Course you do all sons want a hug from there father even when they say they don't. Means that they need a hug from there dad." Sarg said

"Stay away. I hate you."

"(Sniff) I love you too son."

"Oh go fuck your self."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me go fuck your self."

"Young man you had better watch your next step."

"Or what."

"That's it."

Sarge tackled Griff to the ground and halled him up up the bars on his armor. He marched him over to Red base and went inside.

"Uh oh that can't be good." Tex said

"Should we fallow." Caboose asked

The sounds of slapes soon reblaced the silents in the air.

"You don't think that Sage is you know." Tucker asked

"What Sarge no way." caboose said

"i don't know guys if my kid did that I would." Doc said

"I better go see if thier ok." Donut said and walked in.

He saw Sarg holding Griff who and the backend piece off and had a scarlet red ass showing. Griff's helmet was off and so was Sarg and he was crying his eyes out on his shoulder. Sarg just help him in his lap and patted his back. Donut backed away slowly and went out side to the others.

"Well." Tex asked

"He did what we thought."

me;ok that's all for now review please later.


End file.
